The Bad Path
The Bad Path or known as The Thinner Path is a bad thing in Epic Mickey. Bad Paths Dark Beauty Castle The Halls If Mickey disturbed the catapult by hitting the chest on the pressure plate with 10 tickets, the catapult will fire Gremlin Calvin and this makes Gus upset. Gremlin Village Slalom If Mickey had painted these pipes, the steam won't be in Mickey and Gus' way. The quest, Patch Steam Pipes will be failed. Gremlin Tim's Park If Mickey used Thinner on the Paint and Thinner Pump, the Spinning Cup ride won't work and Gremlin Tim will be upset and Mickey hopes he can get the chest. World of Gremlins # If Mickey traded Small Pete's log to Gremlin Shaky, he will give him the Gremlin Pin and the quest, Find Small Pete's Ship Log will be failed. # If Mickey used Thinner on the Paint and Thinner Pump up on the village tower, the gate will open and close repeatedly. European Boat Ride # If Mickey toppled the pillars, the Leaning Tower will fall. # If Mickey thinned out he supports on the Eiffel Tower, the Tower will fall, but it made a bridge. 3. If Mickey didn't show the log to Gremlin Bennett, Small Pete will tell Mickey that he left his log with the Gremlins and he will fight a Blotling horde in the Colisseum. Soon, three Seers will appear. They will call the Spatters to kill Mickey. After this wave, three Spatters will come out. After this wave, three Spatters and three Sweepers will come. After that, Small Pete calls him "one crazy Mouse". Clock Tower If Mickey thinned his arms and hands, he will lose his head and arms and hands and they will be in the Thinner Pool. This will earn Mickey the Unwind the Clock pin. Mean Street If Mickey didn't help Small Pete at all, Big Bad Pete will give him nothing. OsTown # If Mickey thinned out the wood with a safe in the Gag Factory, it will fall on Moody, but will free Gremlin Prescott. The quest, Noisy Safe will be completed, but the quest, Paint Moody's House will be failed. # If Mickey asks Prescott to get his wrench back, he will dismantle the Telephone and the quest, "OsTown Phone Network" will be failed. But the gear will be in Mickey's House and he can trade it to Laralee to get a Power Spark. Mickeyjunk Mountain Mount OsMore Heaps If Mickey used Thinner on the Paint and Thinner Pump, Mickey will go right and three claws will appear. Mount OsMore Slopes If Mickey used Gilda's Axe under Oswald's Sanctuary, it will give him a museum what Wasteland looks like. He must watch out for the Oswald Torches. You need to find a way to get out and you'll get some pins, and the Mickeyjunk Mountain pin. Tomorrow City The Great Tomorrow Hall If Mickey defeated the Slobber with paint, it will give him a Gold Pin instead of Goofy's Torso. Space Voyage If Mickey filled in Petetronic's pump three times and hit the disc, he will disappear and wil shout, "Aaargh! Curse you, Mickey!". Gus will complain that he destroyed Petetronic. Back to Mean Street Mean Street Oswald will talk to Mickey three times that he likes Thinner and Spatters. You don't get a spark from Oswald, because you killed the Spatters. City Hall Soon, Big Bad Pete will be upset that Mickey gave Petetronic Thinner. He will give him some E-Tickets and the Defeated Petetronic pin and he is not happy about it and the Confront Petetronic quest will be failed. Ventureland Tortooga # If Mickey pays 50 E-Tickets to Damien, he will give him a doll shaped like Henrietta. If he talks to Henrietta, she will say that this is a foolish gift and she hates ice cream. # If Mickey used Thinner on the Pumps, this will crash all the boats. Skull Island If Mickey used Thinner on Hook's Pumps, this will destroy the machine and this doesn't free the Three Pirates. Jolly Roger If Mickey bashed Hook into the pillars and walls, he will die and this lets the Sprite sometimes die forever. If he fights in the plank, Tick Tock will chase him. This will increase the Thinner and this recieves the Captain Hook pin. You need to save the Sprite if you want both pins (Captain Hook and Hook vs. Pete Pan). If you leave, she will die forever. Back to Tortooga Mickey must talk to Mr. Smee and he is sad that Hook is killed and will give him Daisy's arm. Back to Mean Street If Mickey lets the Sprite die forever, Big Bad Pete will give him nothing and the Restore Pete Pan quest will be failed. Bog Easy Bog Easy Square If Mickey gets Louis' Courage and sells it to Ian, the quest, Recover Louis' Courage will be failed. He will talk to Louis twice and Gilbert will scare Louis and it's a great scare and he will open the Lonesome Manor Gate! Lonesome Manor The Library If Mickey thins one of Leona's flying book, the quest, Catch the Flying Books will be failed, instead of standing on one of the statues that look like Simba. The Ballroom If Mickey destroys the Pipe Organ's keys, this will make him fight two Tankers. The Mad Doctor's Lab If Mickey destroyed all the Beetleworx without saving the Gremlins, this will increase his Thinner capacity. Back to Mean Street If Mickey sold the Donald Voodoo Doll to Big Bad Pete, this will abuse Donald. Category:Locations